Leonard Snart
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Central City, Missouri | associations = Rogues Gallery Secret Society of Super-Villains Suicide Squad | known relatives = Lisa Snart Sister; alias the Golden Glider. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Showcase'' #8 | final appearance = | actor = }} Captain Cold is a fictional super-villain whose real name is Leonard Snart. He is featured in comic books published by DC Comics and is considered a regular foe of the Flash. Captain Cold was introduced in the second story in ''Showcase'' #8 in June, 1957 titled "The Coldest Man on Earth!" He went on to make frequent appearances in ''The Flash'', Volume One and [[Secret Society of Super-Villains Vol 1|''The Secret Society of Super-Villain]]. Biography Origin Leonard Snart decided early in his youth that he wanted to embark on a life of crime. He stole an unpublished scientific article about particle acceleration. Believing he could expand upon the ideas presented in the paper, he broke into a scientific research laboratory and applied what he learned to a cyclotron device. However, he adjusted the radiation levels incorrectly, and it imbued Snart's handgun with the ability to project blasts of intense cold, as well as create elaborate mirages. Donning a blue parka with a white hood and white gloves, he used his new cold gun to commit even more daring crimes as Captain Cold. Against the Flash Snart's first venture as Captain Cold brought him up against Central City's resident superhero, the The Flash. Using his cold gun, he generated a mirage that briefly disoriented the scarlet speedster, but when the Flash learned the true nature of this power, was able to defeat Captain Cold by spinning him around in a circle at great speeds. While in a state correctional facility, Leonard Snart petitioned for early release. His plea was picked up in journalistic circles and eventually circled back to reporter Iris West. Iris convinced the Flash to attend Snart's parole hearing with her to speak out against the villain's release, and Snart remained in jail. However, he did find himself smitten with Iris West. A week later, Snart stole pieces from a refrigerator unit and made a miniature cold device which he used to break out of prison. He leaked the word out that he was active somewhere in the southwest United States to get the Flash out of his hair, and returned to Central City. He found Iris West and made a proposal of marriage to her. When she refused, Captain Cold used his gun to freeze the entire city. The Flash eventually discovered the ruse, and returned to Central City in time to defeat him. Leonard Snart was again returned to prison. While in prison, Snart developed a deep affection for a television personality named Priscilla Varner, aka Dream Girl. He broke out of prison, and ultimately confronted the Flash again, but was more concerned with continuing his obsession with Varner. Cold met another costumed criminal named Mick Rory, who called himself Heat Wave. Appreciating the ironic mix of cold and heat, he suggested they should team up together to take on the Flash. Their partnership quickly eroded when Snart learned that Heat Wave was also in love with Dream Girl. Their bickering made it easy for the flash to defeat them both and return them to prison. The Secret Society Captain Cold and Mirror Master were living in a bowery hotel room in New York City, pulling off occasional thefts. After robbing a jewelry store, they grew frustrated over the low value of the loot that they had stolen. While complaining about it in their apartment, they received an anonymous invitation to join a newly formed coalition of costumed criminals - The Secret Society of Super-Villains. Cold and Mirror Master went out to San Francisco where they reunited with fellow Flash foes Captain Boomerang and Gorilla Grodd, as well as several notable villains. The leader of the group, the Manhunter, tested their teamwork by pitting them against robot versions of the Justice League of America. Rallying the Rogues King Solovar of Gorilla City learned that Grodd had escaped again and had journeyed to the United States. However, Grodd's identity and powers were telepathically surpressed and had the appearance of a human. Solovar telepathically manipulated the original members of the Rogues Gallery into returning to Central City to stop Grodd. They found Grodd (wearing a gorilla costume) and fought with him across the street from Paul Gambi's tailor shop. During the battle, Grodd's true memories and abilities emerged. It was actually the Pied Piper's living musical blatt that came to the group's rescue, smashing Grodd from behind, knocking him out cold. Family tragedy Another cold-based villain known as Chillblaine had briefly partnered up with Captain Cold's sister, Golden Glider. However, Chillblaine turned against Lisa Snart and murdered her. Captain Cold eventually killed Chillblaine out of revenge for killing Lisa. Beatty, Scott (2008), "Golden Glider", in Dougall, Alastair, The DC Comics Encyclopedia, New York: Dorling Kindersley, p. 140, ISBN 0-7566-4119-5, OCLC 213309017 Equipment * Cold gun: Captain Cold wielded a cold gun that could generate and project volumes of ice. This was based on a cyclotron device that Snart stole from a laboratory and upgraded. The original cold gun could also generate mirages using cold air. Snart could control the rate and flow of the ice he produced, creating bursts of sharp icicles, or an ice wall, or a thick sheathe used to ensnare opponents. Notes & Trivia * * Captain Cold was created in the continuity of the Silver Age Earth-One era, which predates the continuity-shattering ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' miniseries from 1985-86. There is very little difference in terms of history between the original version of Captain Cold, and the one seen in post-Crisis continuity. * Captain Cold has been recognized as "The Coldest Man on Earth". Showcase 8 * Like most members of the Rogues Gallery, Captain Cold gets his spare costumes custom made by Paul Gambi in Central City. See also External Links * * Captain Cold at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Rogues Gallery/Members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains/Members Category:Suicide Squad/Members Category:Captain Cold